Vineworth Boarding
by SmellDRoses
Summary: Was Bloom's Finishing Academy. The scouts go to Vineworth Boarding for girls the boys go the the brother school, Dueford Boarding. This fanfic will be one where the characters find themselves, discover true friendship, perhaps even love. Please R&R!
1. 0 Prologue

Title: Bloom's Finishing School

By: RosesRRed

Rating:PG13

Authors Note: Yes, I am posting yet another unfinished story, my excuse is that I figure that if I post them I will have more of a push to finish them. (I think I have only finished one story so far and I probably have about twenty unfinished ones!) This is an short chapter. Sorry!

Disclaimer: Me no own Sailor Moon... sob sob

Prologue

By: RosesRRed

**From: BellGrove Public School**

**To: Rosebud Mansion**

**23****rd**** July 2006**

**Dear Mr and Mrs Andrews**

**As you know, it is the end of Reianna's third year at BellGrove. Sadly, your daughter has been labelled a 'Snow Queen' by many of pupils at the school. Raye fails to join in with her classes, and needs a readjustment of her attitude towards lessons, fellow peers, and teachers. She has told us many a time that she is 'superior' to everyone here and does not require an education as she is already learned enough. She has also played truant more than once, giving fake doctors notes in.**

**Recently there has been a major incident where she left a fellow pupil in tears. When asked about it Reianna tells me that the girl was 'asking for it'. When I queried her further it came to light that Reianna had insulted the girl as the fellow pupil was wearing the same shoes and refused to go home and change them.**

**This is unacceptable behaviour and I believe that your daughter Reianna needs more of a structured education, which we are unable to give her, having other pupils to teach. She would thrive under a more controlled school, academically, physically and mentally.**

**Enclosed is a leaflet describing 'Mrs Vineworth's Boarding School for Girls'. Ms Vineworth is the Headmistress of the School and is well learned and well equipped to deal with teens such as yours.**

**I hope to hear from you soon.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

_**A.J Thacker**_


	2. 1 Rei: The Letter

1. Rei: The Letter

By RosesRRed

* * *

Okay then. I'll admit it; I was a _little_ mean to some of the classmates. But I wasn't the _only_ one. Really! There was me, Clarissa, Demi (short for Demisena, she doesn't like her name) Katlin, Georgina and some of the regular sheep. And that Miss Thacker, the bitch! I can't believe that she said-But I digress, maybe I should start from the beginning, it began last week on what I thought would be a regular Monday morning. 

"REI! Please come down!" I didn't answer, what is it that she always says, 'what's the magic word…' I stop messing around putting makeup on and listen. "REI!" She shouts louder now. "REIANNA ELISABETH!" _Oh_, the use of my middle name as well, I'm in for it. I run down the stairs, jumping them two at a time.

"Coming, mum, coming." I call out from the stairs. I stumble and fall down the last couple of steps.

"_What_ is _this_?" She waves a sheet of paper in my face. I almost have the mind to answer her back that since she is waving it in my face, I can't read it. But I say nothing.

Mum carries on. "This came through the post this morning, addressed to myself, in it is a note saying that the same has been posted to your father. In this is a letter and this years' grades." My heart plummets; I hadn't given my Mum the grades for a reason. There was a lot of 'D's on it, in fact, this year I can spell 'fudge' with my results. It's only a _little_ change since the year before cough cough (I did have straight A and A's). "This letter says that you have got in with a new group of friends, which are bringing your grades down. Apparently you have also played truant more than once. What have you to say for yourself?" I say nothing; I just defiantly into her eyes. "Your father and I have decided that going to BellGrove is no longer an option for you. Next week you will be starting in 'Mrs Vineworth's Boarding School for Girls', in the hope that it might put you on the straight and narrow again."

"What?" I screech. "You complete…_cow_ how could you do this to me? What, are you fed up with me or something? Want me to pack up and leave? I can't believe it! I really can't believe it!" I stomped off back to my room to collect my bag, and then run out of the front door, which swung shut with a resounding (and pleasing) slam.

The week seemed to fly by. I got a lot of sympathy from my friends; I didn't bother saying anything to some of the others in my class. None of the teachers would look me in the eyes; I know they snitched on me.

Soon it was Friday, the day I was to journey to my new school. I still refused to speak to the thing that gave birth to me. She told me that the coach, not that I cared would pick me up from the front gates of my house and that if I didn't behave at Vineworth Boarding, or Goathurst Camp as I'm calling it (GC for short) I would be chucked out on my lugholes. My parents have betrayed me. I hate them. In my mind, I have no parents.


End file.
